<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because maybe by pixieyoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475978">because maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi'>pixieyoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donghyuck is chasing after Renjun, Kinda Plain Sad idk, Low Communication, M/M, Mark fell for Donghyuck, Non-Idolverse, Unrequited Love, lots of maybes, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, no happy ending, renhyuck, right person wrong time, semi-angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because maybe, were the thoughts that could have fixed this whole fiasco. In which Mark falls for Donghyuck a bit too hard. Failing to realize that Donghyuck was chasing someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly no clue what this is, I was kinda just vibing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck’s hand seemed to fit too perfectly in Mark’s, maybe it was a sign to the Canadian born male that he should slip away before he got sucked in too deep. But, even with the lights blinking a vibrant red, Mark’s fingers refused to undo the intertwinement they had with one another. Tearing their touch apart seemed to be defined as a sin in Mark’s dictionary, but, even with the warnings from his friends. Mark still received heartbreak as he watched Donghyuck’s slip away in not only a cruel and slow manner. But, quick with a tearing ache that slashed Mark’s dreams away as Donghyuck was the main ingredient to his sunny days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with the signs beating at his face, Mark refused to erase the boy from his life. Even with the, “even thoughs”, Mark disregarded all the terrible possibilities and unwanted results that could occur when the worst had entered his life without having the chance to try and have something more with Donghyuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although he watched his sun become covered by the clouds that he called Huang Renjun, Mark realized that even with the created darkness that resulted from Donghyuck slipping away from him. Mark chose the path of walking on stones that jabbed into the bottom of his foot and allowed his emotions to drive him away through inconsistent waves. Mark knows he is the one who has power over himself inside and out, but, it takes a simple look at the two boys together to make that statement crumble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t know where it went wrong. Did he not hold on too tightly? Or, was it the complete opposite and his clinginess that morphed a negative opinion in Donghyuck’s mind during the time they spent together. Mark simply wants answers he’d say, even though he may not be able to receive them, even a simple conclusion to their relationship and past would make the boy a little saner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And though it seems Mark is a lovestruck fool for a person he can not have, Donghyuck has his own faults for leading him on as he was the gateway into retrieving what was rightfully his. Sure, Mark has his own unique details, his laugh was one. A mesmerizing sound that Donghyuck was afraid to lose as he knew leaving him would result in the voice losing its genuinity. Even though he dived into the world of Mark Lee without any second thought, Donghyuck hated to admit that he had eyes on another while he held hands with Mark throughout the weeks he was with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck could say, Mark was someone who he deserved, but the male had steered into his life at the wrong time. While Mark had maybe turned the wheel a bit too far and controlling his feelings were out of the picture as he had his view set on pressing the gas at a haste pace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The breaks were there. With a small tap, Mark could have realized that Donghyuck wasn’t someone he should have been racing to as the younger boy had someone he was attempting to tail himself. It’s unreal to Mark, the way he was blinded by love and could’ve ended this mess earlier in the stages of falling. But, Donghyuck should have made things clear from the start that he wanted to be with another. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because maybe, Mark would have never held his hand. Although Donghyuck returned the fluttering touches; the way he holds Renjun’s hand is a far-fetched feeling from how he intertwined with Mark’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun’s is simple, tiny, and sweet as he brushes his thumb against Donghyuck as they walk. For so long, he’s chased after him and now his work has paid off with the cost of leaving Mark in the dust. With his efforts, Donghyuck should be content with his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, maybe he should listen to the locked words that refuse to layout their truths verbally. Because maybe, Renjun’s hand isn’t meant for Donghyuck to hold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>